The invention relates generally to retail point of sale systems, and more particularly, to the processing of data for goods having product level and item level identification codes.
The majority of retail stores are equipped with point-of-sale (POS) terminals that allow a retailer to quickly determine product-specific information from data that is encoded on an object. The code can be in the form of a bar code or other encoded symbols that are typically printed on the object.
Conventional POS terminals typically include an optical scanner, such as a bar code reader, and a terminal that is connected to a local network. At the POS, the retailer will typically scan the code with the bar code reader. Typically, the bar code is located on an item that can be a product or saleable good. The bar code reader can then either decode the data with a processor or decoder that is located within the scanner, or transfer the data to a separate terminal for decoding. The data is typically converted into a product-level identification that can be used to retrieve the price of the item from a local database. The local database is typically located within the retail store. Uniform product codes (UPC) are a form of bar codes that are widely accepted by retailers in North America. The above described POS system can be used in a wide variety of applications such as inventory tracking, inventory reordering, POS transactions, and the like.
Bar code readers and similar systems can also be useful for tracking item specific information that can be separately printed on various objects. In some cases, a single bar code may contain both product and item specific information. However, most conventional POS systems are not equipped to process additional data other than product-specific information such as a UPC code.
Radio frequency identification (RFID) systems are a more recent technology that are gaining greater popularity and use. RFID systems can be used to identify items by reading electronic information stored within tags or labels on the items. RFID systems have been used for a number of years in the tracking of packages and goods. However, RFID has not yet been widely accepted in the retail transaction market.
An RFID system is typically comprised of a transponder or tag, which is attached to the object that is to be identified, and a reader. The reader sends an electromagnetic signal to the tag and then detects a response. Typically, the reader emits a RF signal that is received by the transponder, after the transponder comes within an appropriate range. In response to the signal from the reader, the transponder sends a modulated RF signal back to the reader. The reader detects this modulated signal, and can identify the transponder by decoding the modulated signal. After identifying the transponder, the reader can either store the decoded information or transmit the decoded signal to a computer.
The transponder used in an RFID system may be either “passive” or “active.” A passive transponder can be a simple resonant circuit, including an inductive coil and a capacitor. Passive transponders are generally powered by the carrier signal transmitted from the reader. Active transponders, on the other hand, generally include transistors or other active circuitry, and require their own battery source.
RFID tags can be used for storing and transmitting item-specific information. Item-specific information includes data that is specific to a particular item such as serial numbers, product registration information, expiration dates, and the like. RFID tags can store greater amounts of information than bar codes. As a result, there is virtually no practical limit on the amount of items that can be given their own unique identifier. Thus, electronic tags, such as RFID tags can help retailers verify authenticity of a particular item, which will help prevent counterfeiting.
Counterfeiting is of special concern in pharmaceutical drug manufacturing. In a recent report on counterfeiting, the FDA stated that counterfeiting poses a real public health and safety concern because the counterfeit drug products “may closely resemble, legitimate drugs yet may contain only inactive ingredients, incorrect ingredients, improper dosages, sub-potent, or super-potent ingredients, or be contaminated.” (Combating Counterfeit Drugs, A Report of the Food and Drug Administration, Feb. 18, 2004). The report recognizes that RFID may offer a promising solution to help prevent counterfeiting, and that mass serialization to uniquely identify all drug products is the single most powerful tool that can be used to protect the U.S. drug supply.
Electronic product codes (EPC) are a unique numbering system that can be embedded within an electronic tag such as an RFID. EPC codes have the possibility to allow every company in the supply chain, including retailers, to track products at the individual item level. This means every single item on a shelf could be traced back to when it was made and when it is sold. EPC codes are typically produced and standardized by EPC global, which is an industry driven standardization group.
Currently, the vast majority of POS terminals are not equipped for processing both product-specific information and item-specific information, such as serial numbers that can be contained within RFID tags or other means such as bar codes. Under the current technology, retailers would typically have to change or upgrade the software and/or hardware within POS systems to accommodate RFID technology. Unfortunately, this could be an expensive undertaking that would typically require retailers to go back to the original POS vendor in order to upgrade the system. As a result, many retailers are reluctant to incorporate item-level identification associated with RFID technology into a conventional POS system until less expensive alternatives are available.
Thus, there exist a need for a system that can work in conjunction with existing conventional POS terminals so that they can process both product-specific information and item-specific information at a low cost and low complexity.